Edward's Birthday Present
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Edward has a birthday present for John that he's been wanting to give to him for years. John/Edward Jedward! Warning: Twincest Don't like? Don't read!


**Edward's Birthday Present**

Edward smiled as he shut the dressing room door; his brother was dancing around and getting all excited. He was always like this after a performance. Edward seemed to remain somewhat calmer, yet John could never hold his excitement in. He'd always be laughing, hugging and kissing anyone he saw. Edward always made sure he was around when John was like this, always made sure he got a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek. He would even encourage it sometimes and jokingly ask for one.

Edward loved his brother more than anyone could ever know. He thought about him in ways he knew would sicken others but he didn't care. He loved and wanted his brother and those small snatches of affection sustained him. They were like bright sunlight shining through the grey clouds that were his life whenever John wasn't around.

John turned to him and, laughing loudly, he ran over to Edward and embraced him. His grip was tight and he held Edward strongly. He laughed again and Edward grinned as he felt it reverberate in his chest.

''That was amazing! We ruled!'' John proclaimed nearly deafening Edward in the process. He broke the hug and paced back and forth. Whenever he was this excited he couldn't stay still, as if by stopping all the energy in him would bubble up and he'd explode. He'd move from one place to the other, not really caring where he was going as long as he was moving. Edward didn't mind this; he was happy to stand there and watching his brother bounce about. _Especially when he's wearing a skin tight pvc suit,_ Edward smirked to himself.

''Yeah. Simon didn't like us again though'' Edward said, hating the slight whine in his voice.

''Fuck that idiot! The public love us and that's all that matters Ed!'' John cried, grabbing at Edward's shoulders and shaking him. ''We're gunna be famous!''

Edward laughed and hugged his brother again. He was excited, almost as much as John, but this wasn't about excitement. He wanted to feel those arms around him again. ''Yeah John! We will be.''

John pulled back and started pacing again, swinging his arms and grinning broadly. Edward leant back against the door and watched his brother burn his energy off.

Finally tiring, John walked over to the couch and flopped down. He took a deep breath and stretched his legs. Edward couldn't help but notice how the tight pants clung to John's crotch. He felt his stomach flip over and his own crotch starting to tighten. He couldn't get an erection here, right in front of John! He turned and walked to the dressing table, leaning against it and pretending to be sorting through the mundane items that lay scattered there.

''What a way to celebrate our birthday huh?'' John asked

''Yeah. Who can say they celebrated their 18th on national tv!?'' Edward said, laughing into the mirror.

''I know!'' John laughed back and wriggled in his seat. After a moment he stopped and looked up into the mirror, catching Edwards eye and holding it ''so, we're 18 now. Everything's legal...Can you think of anything fun we can do?''

Edward swallowed and felt his throat click. His cock twitched and his heart skipped a beat. Was John flirting with him? Or at least talking suggestively? He swore he could see a flicker of lust in John's eyes. He stood staring back at John and thought of just walking over and kissing him. Letting their lips touch in a tender and sweet kiss that would send the both of them over the edge.

''Actually,'' He said, turning to face John, ''I haven't given you your present yet.''

John's face brightened and he jumped off of his seat. Excitement made his face shine again; beaming from ear to ear he danced over to Edward and questioned him, poking him at the end of each one.

''What have you got me? Huh? What did you get me Ed?''

Giggling, Edward tried to sound stern ''Go sit back down and close your eyes. Then I'll give it to you.''

Frowning, John questioned him some more ''Why do I need to sit down?''

''Just do it!''

John groaned theatrically and went back to his seat on the dressing room's couch. He sat down and closed his eyes.

Edward smiled at his brother's antics but then remembered what he was planning to do. His stomach flipped again at the thought. Could he really do this? Just walk over there and kiss those beautiful lips? He supposed he could but what then? What if he was rejected? Then he would never be able to look at his brother again. And what if he was accepted? _Just go with it, _he told himself.

''Hurry up Ed!'' John cried out, making Edward jump.

''Okay, alright!''

Edward sighed, all his thoughts and self doubts taking over his mind and pushing clear thinking out the door. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then walked quietly over to John who had started fidgeting, a sign of his impatience. He got to his knees, painfully aware of how close he was to John's open legs. Another deep breath, this one quiet, he didn't want John to know what was going to happen till it happened.

Staring at his brother, his eyes flew over the soft, boyish face that was nearly identical to his own. He watched as John's tongue flicked out and caressed his own lips, another sign of his impatience, and decided to just go for it. He needed to stop thinking about it and just do it, just kiss his brother and see what happened. He prayed his brother felt the same; he'd die if he didn't.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and leant forwards and placed his lips onto John's, softly pushing against them. He felt John freeze against him, the breath stopping and the little head jerk as he pulled away. _He didn't pull completely away though, _Edward thought as he pressed his lips more insistently against his brothers. John was still frozen, nothing moving. Edward felt his stomach drop and started to pull back. He'd made a mistake and would now face the consequences. Eternal embarrassment and shame whenever he looked upon his brother. If John stuck around after this that was. Their lips were barely touching when John opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue out, letting it slide against Edward's own lips.

Shock made Edward pause and let the feel of that hot, wet tongue stroking against him take over his mind. The strong muscle slid hesitantly back and forth, caressing his lips and making him just plain crazy. Edward opened his own mouth and met his brothers exploring tongue with his. They slipped over each other and moved against one another. Edward pushed his face forwards so that their lips were also locked in this kiss that was quickly turning passionate. He decided to take it a step further and reach upwards and with his hand he cupped Johns jaw. He held it there, feeling the jaw work up and down in time with their movements.

It was lasting forever and Edward didn't want it to stop. He wanted to stay here, kissing and licking at his brother till time itself ended. They could turn to dust cradled in each other's arms, whilst their tongues moved together.

Finally breaking the kiss and coming up for air they both stared at each other. Breathless and flushed, John giggled. Edward watched him and licked his lips, he wanted more already. His hand was still cupping John's jaw and looking down he saw that he had slid his other hand onto his leg, just above his knee. John's eyes followed Edward's gaze, he shifted slightly in his seat but didn't move the hand that was resting on his leg. They looked back at each other, where after a few seconds John sighed.

''Fuck, Ed. That was...hot''

''Yeah, I want more.'' Edward told him.

''So, was that my birthday present?'' John asked, smiling

''It was. There's more...but only if you want it. Only if you really want it. If we do this, there's no going back John.''

John looked into Edward's eyes, really seeing him and how he felt. Edward felt John's hand slide onto the back of his head, lightly gripping his hair, and then he was pulled forwards. Just before they kissed again, John whispered to him

''Okay. No going back.''

Their lips met again and this time the kiss started passionate and grew to an even more tense level. Edward wanted to touch and feel every part of his brother, wanted to know every inch of this man's body that sat before him. He felt John's hand grab hold of the one that was on his knee, moving it up to his thigh. He felt the thin muscle underneath the pants. John forced his hand to slide higher up, getting closer and closer to the thing he desired above all. John was taking control, forcing his tongue down Edward's throat, forcing Edward's hand up his thigh. He was the dominant one, always had been. Even when they had been kids John had always won every argument. A lot of the times Edward gave up because he didn't really care, as long as his brother was happy he was happy, but sometimes John had just been too stubborn. He'd always been the one who made the decisions and knew what to do. Now, he was taking control and Edward liked it, he liked being the one told what to do and it seemed John would do just that. Whatever John asked him to do he would do. Not just because they were brothers but because Edward's love for John overrode anything and everything.

So he let his hand get taken to his brothers' crotch where John moaned into his mouth. Edward touched and stroked, fondled and rubbed.

''Harder. Faster. Oh God!'' John mumbled into Edward's mouth. He obliged, eliciting more moans which grew in volume whenever he tightened his grip. The hand at the back of his head had also tightened its grip to an almost painful tug. John's tongue moved all around his mouth, tasting everything. The kiss had become aggressive and hot. John shifted in his seat, thrusting his hips upwards into Edward's hand.

''Fuck, pvc pants aren't great for this.'' John said, pulling away from Edward's mouth and reaching down. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Edward watched licking his lips again, as John wriggled his hips until his pants were around his knees. He heard a small moaning noise and realised it was coming from him. It was filled with need and want for what was about to happen. He reached his own hands forwards and tugged at the tight underwear John was wearing. His eyes were glued to the fabric as it slid down.

He dragged it to John's knees and gasped slightly as he took in John's cock. Hard and fat and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Edward could see the pre come leaking from the tip to John's flat, hairless belly. He looked back up into John's eyes to find him staring at him. His eyes were heavy with lust.

''You want me to...'' Edward suggested, suddenly nervous again.

John nodded and replaced his hand onto the back of Edward's head. Fisting the hair tightly he pushed Edward's head down to his cock. As he went down Edward couldn't help but suppress a grin, it was finally happening. He'd dreamed about this moment countless times, waking up hard and frustrated and now he was about do it. He opened his mouth and took his brothers cock into his mouth. He sucked greedily at the throbbing member, his head bobbing up and down, with John's hand clenched in his hair. The taste was exquisite and blanked his mind. He could think of nothing but the hot taste that flooded his mouth.

John's groans filled his ears, the moans came from the pleasure that Edward was creating. He could hear his name falling from John's lips in soft murmurs and whisperings. He quickened his pace, causing those whisperings to become shouts. He used his to tongue to lick and circle around John. He gagged slightly as he swallowed all John's cock. He fought his gag reflex, not wanting to lose this taste that filled his mouth.

The dominant side took over John and Edward felt the grip tighten. John started to control Edward's head movements, pushing and pulling him up and down. His thrust his hips upwards to meet Edward's mouth, his cock hitting his throat with each thrust. Edward himself started to moan, the vibrations in his throat sending John over the edge.

''Ed! Oh fuck, I'm gunna....I'm..'' John cried out as his orgasm ripped through his body causing him to shudder. He pumped his cock into Edward's mouth, filling it with his come. Edward swallowed everything John gave him, relishing the taste. He felt himself go in his own pants and blushed. He'd come in his pants like the horny teenager he was. Pulling his head back he gasped for breath. Looking into John's eyes he grinned and leant forward. He brushed his lips against John's once again and slipped his tongue into that passionate cave of wetness. John could taste himself on Edward's lips and giggled. He slid his hand down from the back of Edward's head, down to his cheek, his thumb stroking the skin.

''That was amazing Ed.''

Edward smirked and climbed onto the sofa with John, he cuddled up to him, his head resting on John's chest. It rose and fell with each breath his brother took and he could hear the thump of his heart. John wrapped his arms around Edward and held him there.

''It was.'' Edward decided to let his feelings be known, taking a deep breath he said 'I love you John.''

John gave a small laugh and placed a gentle kiss on Edward's head. ''I love you too Ed and happy birthday. My presents yet to come.''


End file.
